


Love me, jackass

by lettersfortheinsane1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Porn, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersfortheinsane1/pseuds/lettersfortheinsane1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...<br/>i tried porn...<br/>im so, sooooo sorry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me, jackass

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry...

Your name is DIRK STRIDER, and right now you have a hot tempered and naked troll pinned right under you. He is squirming, trying to get away from your tight grip. But this little ass has been avoiding you for waaaaay to long now, and you're going to find out why.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He sneers.

"That's none of your buisness!" You frown, using a free hand to flip the switch on the little remote control you had next to you. A faint buzzing noise, then followed behind was moans and a surprised gasp. uu withered under you, his cheeks flushed brightly and his thighs quaked as his alien nook began to leak his genetic material.

"Answer me, now." A simple and light command, so why did he have to act so difficult?

"F-Fuck you!" You sigh, turning the vibrator up a notch. His body began to spasm, crying out as nook was getting pleasured. He started to soak your sheet's with his colorful juices, you licked your lips. He pant's, chest rising and falling quickly. You unzipped your pants, freeing your already hardened member. He looks at you, dazed and slightly confused, then he snaps back to reality as soon as you pushed the head of your member against his opening.

He gives you a paniced, yet curious look. "W-What in the actual FUCK, are you doing Strider?" You reply simply, removing your shades.

"Intercourse, why do you ask?" He blushes, then starts hissing.

"What do you mean- you didn't even take the egg shaped pleasure thing ou-" Then it all dawned on him. Finally.

He starts shouting.

"Don't you dare Strider! I know what you're thinking so don't you even-" You cut him off by pressing your member into his nook, not even waiting for him to adjust before you pushed everything into him. He tosses his head back, eyes going wide as he screamed out of pleasure.

"O-Oh my god, Strider!" You push deeper until you're all the way in to the hilt. His nook was clenching and un-clenching. His thighs began to tremble as he tried to get used to the new feeling. You winced a little too, the toy vibrating right against the opening of your dick.

After what seemed like forever, you pulled out and pushed right back in. He cried out, that sweet and aching cry for more.

So you gave it too him.

You began to pound into him, hips snapping back and forth to feel more of that amazing heat. His head thrashes from side to side, crying tears of pleasure, trying to contain his moans but he just couldn't. You spread his legs wider, trying to get in deeper. Your hips snapped back and forth, and his crys grew louder and louder. You bit your bottom lip and his thrashes became more frantic.

"S-Stop! Oh, god S-Strider please!" His back arches, his bulge begins to curl and uncurl. He was really close, ready to shoot his weird colored spunk all over the place. You grinded into his sweet spot, starting a pattern of grinding and thrusting, doing it over and over again. You leaned down agains't him, nearly folding his body in half as you slowed down your thrusting. "N-No...don't stop...please!" If he was begging, then god damn was he close. You bit his neck, then licked the mark you had made.

"Then tell my why you've been ignoring me..."

He looks away, then you threatened to pull out. "O-Ok!" He bites his lip, then looks up at you. "You've just been paying so much more attention...to that Jake human...instead of me..." So he was jealous? " It's not as if I was jelaous or anything!" Yeah right.

"Why didn't you say anything?" You begin to pick up the pace.

"B-Because...Y-You seem to have so much-AH!- fun with him!" You started to ram into his nook.

"You still could have told me"

"I-I didn't want to ruin your,nnng!, timewithhim!" His breathing becomes ragged. "A-And..I-I didn't want to bother you-OHMYGOD!-a-and, I-I have other things t-to do- other the-OH-n~ trying to get your attention!" You stopped, he whimpers.

"...Don't you ever think for one moment that I don't have time for you...idiot" You mashed your lips against his, slamming into his nook, he was screaming as you swallowed all his moans completely. It wasn't long before he came, pulling away and screaming at the top of his lungs. You came soon after, thrusting slowly as he milks you from everything you've got.

After cleaning up and removing the toy, you both lay down. Happy and content.

God, you wish he would just come out and say 'love me, jackass.'

((I TRIED))

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO FUCKING SRRY


End file.
